


My dear Little one.

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: As Circe sleeps Fenris talks to his newborn daughter.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 15





	My dear Little one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Dear Theodosia on repeat.
> 
> Beta: My best friend and Sister-in-law

"Hello little one," Fenris smiles at the baby girl in his arms, "I'm your da and...and I don't know if you can understand what I'm saying," he sighs, 

the baby girl giggles causing Fenris to smile his heart nearly bursting. 

"I just want you to know that no matter what I will always protect you, I won't allow what happened to me happen to you so long as I live you will be safe." He kisses her head, "I'll make this world safe and sound for you". He notices she has fallen asleep, placing her in her crib he gives her one more glance at her with a soft smile. 

Getting into bed he pulls a sleeping Circe into his arms, To whoever is out there, whether it is the Maker or Andraste or maybe some other god Thank you, Thank you for Circe and Winter as I do not know what I would do or where I would be without them, he thinks before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cin-the-elf.tumblr.com/


End file.
